New Years party
by YamiShadowcat22
Summary: SEQUEL TO CHRISTMAS FLU BUG! It's been a few days since yugi had caught the flu and got better so they decide to celebrate by going out dancing. sounds better then what i just discribed


Me hey, here's the sequel to christmas flu bug  
  
H.shadowcat: nothing special it's short and it's about when yugi, yami, seto, joey, bakura and ryou go dancing to celebrate the new year and yugi getting better  
  
Arainaina: yeah so sorry but that was all she could think of at the time. anyway we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will it's the property of Kazuki Takahasi and we also don't own the song from evanescene ' Bring me to life ' it's there property and we also don't own anything else in here either.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
It's been 6 days since Yugi had come down with the flu and right now he and Yami were busy getting ready before the others showed up to head to the new night club known as P3 to party for the new year and to celebrate over Yugi beeing better.  
  
" Yami, hurry up " calls Yugi once he finishes putting on his outfit Yami had gotten him as a christmas gift." Don't worry koi, I still have time before Seto, Joey, Ryou and Bakura show up " replies Yami to his koi as he finishes also.  
  
Once finished Yami walked over to Yugi and kiss's him, before there's a knock on the front door causing the two to pull away and having Yugi go answer the door.  
  
While answering the door Yugi could only smirk as he heard Yami threw their link complaining about the showing up and ruinning his kiss./ Don't worry koi, you'll get to have me soon enough when we get there, for i'm going all out on the dancing / answers Yugi to Yami.  
  
// And I look forward to seeing what you can do my little one // and then Yami closed the link and walked down stairs were everyone was." Nice outfit pharaoh " replies Bakura to Yami as he spots him walking down the stairs.  
  
" Not bad your self tomb robber " exclaims Yami back as he looks around to see what everyone was wearing only to notice Seto dressed in black boots, black pants, and a silver shirt with a v-shape front while standing next to Joey.  
  
Yami then moved on to Joey, who noticed Joey was dressed in the same outfit as Seto but instead of a silver shirt he was wearing a navy blue shirt with the v-shaped front.so after seeing what those two were wearing he moves on to Bakura and Ryou.  
  
As eyes turn to the remaining 2, Yami notices that there dresses in boots, black pants, white selveless shirt and black vest. so it look simalar to his and Yugi's outfit but with out the neckbelt, and buckles.  
  
" Everybody ready " asks Seto to the group as everyone nods before leaving the house.soon after they arrived at the club known as P3 which had the hottest band Evanescence there playing.  
  
" OMG, I love this song come on Yami " exclaims Yugi as he pulls his love on to the dance floor as t he music begins to play.  
  
* How can you see into my eyes, like open doors  
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where i've become so numb without a soul  
  
my spirit sleeping some where cold  
  
until you find it ther and lead it back home *  
  
As the music started Yugi was a few feet from Yami while moving his hips and waist to the music, while moving in close to him and moving out from as he continued to dance and sway to the next part of the music.  
  
* ( Wake me up )  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
( I can't wake up )  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
( Save me )  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
( Wake me up )  
  
Bid my blood to run  
  
( I can't wake up )  
  
Before I come undone  
  
( Save me )   
  
Save me from the nothing i've become *  
  
So as Yugi continued to show of his skills to Yami, Joey and them were watching them all the while completely amazed at Yugi and what he could do except Joey, he knew of Yugi's ability to dance, he thought he even danced better then Tea.  
  
" Man Yugi is good " remarks Seto as it occured to him that since he never really seen Yugi, much he figured he was never really good at anything except duel monsters but now he was wrong, for he now knows there more to Yugi then meets the eye.  
  
" Well that's Yug, he's very good ever since he was little, he told me dancing comes from his moms side since she's a dancer " replies Joey while hiding a smile from Seto and them. in a way he was happy one was because Yugi could show off his skills to Yami and them and two because Yugi really hasn't danced since his mother went to France to film a dance video.so with nothing further to say they went back to listing to the music and watching Yugi dance.  
  
* Now that I know what i'm with out  
  
you can't just leave me   
  
breathe into me and make me real  
  
bring me to life *  
  
* ( Wake me up )  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
( I can't wake up )  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
( Save me )  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
( Wake me up )  
  
Bid my blood to run  
  
( I can't wake up )  
  
Before I come undone  
  
( Save me )  
  
Save me from the nothing i've become *  
  
* ( Bring me to life )  
  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
  
( Bring me to life ) *  
  
* Frozen inside without your touch without your  
  
love darling only you are the life amoung the dead *  
  
* All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
kept in the dark but you were there infront of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems   
  
got to open my eyes to everything  
  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
don't let me die here  
  
bring me to life *  
  
* ( Wake me up )  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
( I can't wake up )  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
( Save me )   
  
Call my name and save me from the dark   
  
( Wake me up )  
  
Bid my blood to run  
  
( I can't wake up )  
  
Before I come undone  
  
( Save me )  
  
Save me from the nothing i've become *  
  
*( Bring me to life )  
  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
  
( Bring me to life ) *  
  
Once the song ended Yugi and Yami returned back to there friends, for everyone noticed that Yami could not keep his hands off of Yugi." Yami, you have all night to kiss and that " whines Yugi as he tries to ignore Yami's lips on the back of his neck.  
  
" Sorry koi, but I had no clue you could dance like that " replies Yami as he continues to hold and kiss Yugi whic causes everyone to laugh before Ryou speaks up. " So Yugi how did you get so good at dancing ? "  
  
" Oh, well my mom taught me since she's a dancer, so I asked her if she would and she said yes so I tried and liked so kept going at it " replies Yugi. "Oh " answers Ryou. and so the 6 of them sat for a while talked, danced had some soda and then called it a night since they had to be at the airport to greet Ishizu,Marik, Malik and Tea.  
  
And then once they picked them up they had to go meet Tristan at the train station since his family decided to go by train instead of car. " Well, bye Yugi see ya tomorrow " shouts Joey before he and everyone else split up and headed home.  
  
The End   
  
Me: i hope it was good so please R&R  
  
H.shadowcat: yes, and just so you know this is only one chapter unless she comes up with another then there'll be two or more depending if she comes up with anything more.  
  
Arainaina: anyway please enjoy this story and have a Happy New Years everyone.  
  
Me: P.S i know some of my spelling may be off but i try really hard to correct them since the software i use doesn't have spell check so sorry about misspelled words  
  
ja'ne 


End file.
